Conan comes to my world
by Fern payne
Summary: Conan and his friends mystriously find themsleves in our world. How will they get back? And what about the black organization?
1. Chapter 1

1. the detective boys.

I don't own detective conan or anyone related to conan in this story

i only own me.

This is a true story.

It happened when i was around seven.

i was in the subway station,after a trip with my friend.

We parted and just before walked above ground, i saw the weirdest thing.

There were five kids about my age wandering about.

But the strangest thing was they all looked just like the detective boys from my

favorite anime/manga 'detective conan'

I built up my courage and approached them.

they were talking to each other in frightened tones

"um...is there anyway i could help?"

they stopped and turned to look at me.

Then a boy with glasses and a weird hairdo talked to me

"who are you?"

"oh, sorry my name is fern..." I stopped.

maybe this guy really was conan edogawa, and the black org was after him.

i didn't know what came over me, but i blurted out the first name that came to my head

"payne, fern payne"

"okay fern"

he straighted his glasses which seemed to have phony lenses.

"do you know where this place is?"

"um... Here? It's called the subway station."

"no, i mean what country. it isn't japan right?"

"no...it's usa, new york to be exact."

the kids turned to each other, open mouthed

"Can i ask your name?"

"Oh, i forgot to introduce myself. My name is conan edogawa."

now it was my turn to stare,open mouthed.

they looked at me strangely.

"then...are you.."

i pointed at a girl with short hair and had on a hair band.

"hi, my name's Ayumi."

a skinny bow with freckles waved and said

"and I'm misuhiko"

a big boy with quite little hair said

"I'm Genta"

a girl with brown hair said

"haibara Ai, pleasure."

i gaped at them.

"How...what the...what's going on?"

conan put a hand on my shoulder

"Seems like you'll need more help than us. Let's go somewhere and talk about this."

"so let me get this straight." I said, after gulps of juice from a cafe.

"You guys are from beika, and you were riding on a subway home, when you ended

up here."

they nodded.

i put down my juice and said.

"so...how are you going to go back?"

"We don't know yet."

said Ayumi, through bites of doughnut

"conan said we're going to have to sleep in the streets to night.

i thought for a minute then said carefully,

"you know, you could all come to my house and stay for the night."

they're expressions lit up.

"Really?"

"sure, i'll tell my mom that you're one of my friends."

As we alked to my house ,we taked about how they ended up here.

"i have no idea"said misuhiko."everyone else didn't seem to notice anything"

people who passed us stopped and whispered to each other.

then I took a deep breath and asked the question that had been bugging me

the whole time.

"um...guys."

the stopped and looked at me.

"is there any chance you guys ever went to the mori detective agency?"

i held my breath, sure they would laugh.

but to my surprise, they only nodded and said"yeah conan even lives there."

"um...do guys know that you're really really really really famous here?"

they looked at each other and blinked.

"who us?" Asked conan.

"yes! They're books about you guys, movies about you guys, even fan fiction!"

they blinked more, stunned.

then finally conan spoke up. "uhh...can i see some of this?"

"sure,i have the whole collection at home."

When we were in front of our house, i stopped.

"oh my god, i almost forgot!"

"what?"

"your hair is a dead giveaway."

I walked towards the backyard and brought a hose.

then i sprinkled conan with some water and matted his hair.

"What did you that for?" Asked conan, a little annoyed.

"My mom will think something is up when she sees your hair."

we walked in side. Mom was cooking in the kitchen.

"mom i'm home. I brought some friends from school and they might spend the night."

"Sure honey."

She came to the door to greet us.

when she saw conan dripping wet, she looked at me and said"Fern, why is your friend all wet?"

"because he fell. ...in a puddle"

"hmm..okay. what do you want for dinner?"she asked the detective boys.

"eel rice!"

"sorry. we don't have any eels. i think i'll just make lasagna."

we walked upstairs while our mom cooked and we came in to my room.

inside, there was a huge shelf and it was filled with detective conan books.

they stood there, amazed.

"wow.. Conan you're on every cover."

"hey. Where are _we?"_

i opened up detective conan volume 18 and showed it to them.

"Here look at this it's when Ai first came.

While the kids read, mom called us.

"dinner's ready."

"come on let's eat."

the kids put down the manga and walked down stairs.

as we ate, we disscussed the kid's plans.

"Oh ..so you're parents are out of town?"my mom asked.

the detective boys nodded. It was a story they had made up on the way to dinner.

My mom smiled and said,"you kids are welcome to stay as long as you need."

we smiled at each other.

After we ate, we read some more and soon, it was time to go to bed.

"wow i never thought we could be this popular in the us!"misuhiko said, as he lay on the couch

"yeah, i'm looking forward to tomorrow already."said ayumi.

conan lay awake as the other kids fell asleep in high sprits

after a few minutes, he woke up and went to my room.

I was fast asleep, so conan shook me awake.

"Fern wake up."

"What?"

"i have to ask you something."

"can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No"

i sat on my bed as conan asked me his question.

"i...um..i don't exist your world do I, i'm not real..."

i looked at him, startled. I haven't thought that he would figure out the truth that fast, but then again, he is the world's best detective.

I wanted to tell him that he was fictional and didn't excist, but i couldn't.

"let me put it this way, you and I are from different worlds."

"Oh..o..kayy."

He stretched on my bed and thought 'at least the black organization can't get me in this world.'

how very wrong he was.

[To be continued.]

please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

2. The men in black

four people dressed in black were pulling themselves from the remains of a

crashed helicopter.

They were all dressed in black.

Gin pressed his hand on vodka's chest.

"do you know how we got here?"

"n..no" gin let go of vodka.

"does anyone know how we got here?"

chianti, who was inspecting her sniper rifle for dents, said

"Don't have a clue. One minute, we were crashing towards a tower after our helicopter mysterioisly malfunctioned, and now, we're in america, at least i think it's america."

"hmm..." Gin thought for sometime. The other members looked at him, wondering

what would happen next.

Finally, he said we should find a place to stay." We might be here for some time.

so hide your guns."

they left the crashed helicopter, and started to look for a hotel.

people who passed them stared at them.

"boss, why are they looking at us?" Vodka asked.

"i don't know, but keep up."

a little girl who passed them screamed and started to cry.

"MOMMY it's GIN. He's come to get me. VODKA's here too!mommy help!"

"be quiet sweetie."

the men in black were stunned.

"how..did She know" vodka stammered.

"i don't know." Gin said calmly. "but she knows our identity and her mother too."

"chianti, Korn. You guys know what to do."

"um.. Gin we're snipers, we suck at close range."

"whatever"Gin said, whirling out his gun."i'll do it myself."

as gin started to attach a silencer to his pistol, the mother came over to them.

"i'm very sorry about the misunderstanding."she apologized.

gin grinned and finished attaching the silencer.

"my daughter's never seen cosplay before, she thinks it's.."

vodka choked. Gin was so surprised, he dropped his gun.

"co...cosplay?"

"yes. Aren't you people here for the anime convention?"

she pointed towards a large tent, where hundreds of people were gathered.

"i...uh.."

"you are gin, vodka, chianti, and korn right?"

"detective conan is me and my daughter's favourite anime."

"de..detective _conan_?"

"you should be able to read the manga at the library there."

she pointed towards the central library.

"I'm surprised you didn't know about the anime actually."

"yes..well we should be going."gin said, hastily.

"Well, me and lily should be going you guys at the convention."

As the mother and her daughter started to walk away, vodka asked to gin.

"what now boss?"

"we go to the library, find out who told the world about us. And shut his mouth for good.

the librarian found the scene a bit weird.

four creepy looking adults, dressed in black were reading at the manga section.

all of them were reading 'detective conan'

"this is horrible boss." Vodka said.

"this holds the darkest secrets of our organization, its existence it self. what do we do now?"

gin closed the book he was reading and looked at the cover.

"aoyama gosho." He growled and crumpled the book. "You shall pay for this!"

the librarian came over "sir you'll have to pay five dollars."

to be continued

[please review]


End file.
